


superlative

by palavin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Breast Fucking, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Titty fuck, keith fucks shiro's bara tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palavin/pseuds/palavin
Summary: Keith spends some quality time with Shiro's tits.An exasperated smile curved Shiro’s lips, and he thunked his head back against the pillow. “What’s gotten into you?”“Your tits,” Keith said, blunt and honest. His hands came forward to start fondling the pillows of Shiro’s pecs, warm and squishy even through his uniform. Those thin fingers squeezed and pressed in all the right places, full of practiced experience.Shiro moaned at the touch. He had half a mind to protest, but Keith knew all his triggers. His chest was one of his most erogenous zones, and it was so hard to think when those warm and rough palms were cupping his pecs. Shiro never stood a chance.





	superlative

It started during one of Iverson's awful, unnecessary strategy meetings.

Shiro had felt Keith’s eyes on him the entire time, lingering on where Shiro's Garrison uniform stretched around his chest. The room was cold, and Shiro's nipples were hard and just barely peeking through the fabric. Under the weight of Keith's intense stare, he'd self-consciously crossed his arms, flushing pink. Those dark grey eyes were glinting, full of fire and promise.

"Captain Shirogane," Keith said, when the meeting finally ended. His eyes were glued to Shiro's chest. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Shiro looked around. Nobody spared them a glance, and he nodded diplomatically, already knowing what Keith's plan was. "Of course, Keith."

Shiro knew well enough to herd Keith back to their bedroom before Keith decided they were going to fuck in a supply closet. He'd barely even made it through the door before he was being shoved, but Keith followed close behind him.

“Keith!” Shiro exclaimed, falling back onto their bed with a surprised shout. Keith took this opportunity to straddle his trim waist, those thin and muscular thighs locking around him like a vice. An exasperated smile curved Shiro’s lips, and he thunked his head back against the pillow. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Your tits,” Keith said, blunt and honest. His hands came forward to start fondling the pillows of Shiro’s pecs, warm and squishy even through his uniform. Those thin fingers squeezed and pressed in all the right places, full of practiced experience.

Shiro moaned at the touch. He had half a mind to protest, but Keith knew all his triggers. His chest was one of his most erogenous zones, and it was so hard to think when those warm and rough palms were cupping his pecs. Shiro never stood a chance.

“God, Keith,” he began, already sweating. A pink flush settled over the scar on his nose. “Baby, what —”

“It’s all I could think about today,” Keith murmured, voice low and raspy. His stormy grey eyes were dark and feral. He thumbed the peaks of Shiro’s nipples, visible even through the uniform fabric. “I love your tits, Shiro.”

Shiro closed his eyes and finally gave into the urge to thrust his chest up into Keith’s awaiting hands. “I know,” he breathed, a little wry. “You’re out of control.”

“I can’t help it,” Keith said, starting to rip the buttons at Shiro’s shirt. His eyes were slitted, wild and half-Galra. Alarmed, Shiro grabbed Keith’s hands and eased them, helping him unbutton the uniform shirt without tearing it. When it came away, Keith helped him shuck it off and tossed it across the room. “Everyone looks at them. But they’re mine. _You’re mine._ ”

To emphasize his point, Keith’s hands curled viciously around the soft give of Shiro’s tits, squeezing. Shiro gave a startled, high-pitched whine and nodded, desperately trying to get one of those long Galra nails to swipe across a nipple.

“Yours, baby. All yours,” he agreed, panting.

“You don’t even wear an undershirt anymore,” Keith commented, rutting his hard dick into the muscles of Shiro’s abdomen. Already, Shiro could feel precome wetting Keith’s pants. “You like when people look.”

Shiro swallowed, pressing the side of his face against the pillow. He panted for a couple of moments, giving a loud and keening cry when Keith stopped fondling his chest. “Keith, baby, please, don’t stop —”

God, Keith looked completely wound up. It wasn’t uncommon for him to go Galra during sex, but Shiro had never seen him this worked up before.

His slitted, purple eyes were openly admiring the flush that colored Shiro’s chest, lingering on the dark and peaking nipples that begged to be squeezed and pinched.

A pink-purple blush settled high over Keith’s cheeks. With no warning at all, Keith wrapped his mouth over Shiro’s nipple, his sharp Galra teeth pressing dangerously into the sensitive skin. Shiro gave a startled shout, trying to twist away from the sudden sensation, but Keith’s thighs effortlessly kept him pinned, hands moving to hold Shiro’s flesh wrist down.

“Oh god, Keith, please,  _please_ ,” Shiro begged, but he didn’t know for what. Keith seemed to understand, his tongue flicking over a sensitive nipple, and then he began to suck. Shiro sobbed, dick throbbing and dripping precome in his pants. He thrust up into nothing. “Baby, baby —”

Keith bit down. His Galra fangs dug into the skin around Shiro’s nipple, and he sucked a hickey right over it. Shiro opened his mouth to scream, but Keith shoved a palm over Shiro’s mouth, effectively silencing him. When Keith pulled back, there were obvious red and angry teeth marks over Shiro's nipple.

“Mine,” Keith murmured, low and full of heat.

“Y-Yours,” Shiro agreed. His cock twitched in his pants, and his nipple smarted from the rough treatment. It was dark and red, freshly abused under Keith’s mouth. Shiro stared up at Keith, panting and red-faced. “All yours, baby. You know that.”

Shiro used his prosthetic to come up and swirl around the other nipple, desperate for any sort of contact. Keith seemed content to watch. He sat back onto Shiro’s tented cock, and Shiro jolted, trying to thrust up into the curve of Keith’s ass. The metal fingers were cold, and they didn’t feel nearly as good as Keith’s.

“Your tits are huge,” Keith said, eyelids low. He let Shiro thrust up against him, but he didn’t offer any friction himself. Shiro whined, closing his eyes when he pinched his metal fingers around the nipple Keith hadn’t bit.

“T-This one too, baby. Please. I need it, I need you,” Shiro begged, so turned on that he couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed about being so wanton.

Keith didn’t waste any time. He started biting and nipping at that nipple too, and Shiro keened, metal fingers curling in Keith’s long hair. He mused up the ponytail until Keith’s dark hair spilled around him, contrasting with the flushed skin of Shiro’s chest. Keith lapped around Shiro’s sensitive peak before biting down, marking that one up too.

Shiro thrust up against Keith’s ass, so hard and aching that it hurt. His chest smarted too, and he tried to free his flesh hand from Keith’s hold, but there was no give. Keith was stronger than him when he was half-Galra. But being pinned down and abused just turned Shiro on more, and Keith seemed to notice this.

Keith purred, preening. He sucked his bottom lip between his sharp teeth. “Look at you,” he murmured, thumbing one of Shiro’s aching and abused nipples. “You could come from this.”

Shiro nodded desperately, mouth parting around another moan when Keith pressed his ass back to Shiro’s grinding hips. “Oh, Keith, baby, please.”

“You keep saying please,” Keith said, moving to cup Shiro’s impressive jaw. Keith pressed his thumb against Shiro’s bottom lip, slick with drool, and then pressed the digit against the flat on his tongue. “What’re you begging for, Shiro?”

“You,” Shiro said immediately, shameless. His words were slurred, trying to form around the thumb exploring the warm cavern of his mouth. “Fuck me. Or — Or let me fuck you. Anything, Keith, baby.  _Touch_ me.”

“I want to fuck your tits,” Keith said, eyelids dipping low. Slick with Shiro’s spit, he dragged the thumb down and pressed it against one of Shiro’s red, aching nipples. “I want to come all over them.”

Shiro tossed his head to the side, cock straining in his pants. He gave an incredulous laugh when he’d finally caught his breath. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since we met,” Keith replied, blunt. “Just thinking about your tits kept me company at night at the Garrison.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “ _Keith_ ,” he said, scandalized.

Keith didn’t look apologetic at all. “I couldn’t help it.”

Eyebrows raising, Shiro could only stare, still appalled. “And you’re only saying something now?”

“They’re getting bigger,” Keith said, confirming Shiro’s worst fear. Now that they were back on Earth and had access to proper weight training equipment, Shiro had taken to working out almost every day, but the only muscles that ever seemed to get bigger were his pecs. “Let me fuck them. It’ll feel so good.”

“Keith,” Shiro began, unconvinced.

Keith shushed him with a kiss. He turned his head so he could properly fuck his tongue into Shiro’s mouth, and Keith sucked up every one of Shiro's protests. He used both hands to start fondling Shiro’s pecs again, squishing them and shuddering in pleasure.

Shiro’s resolve crumbled, and he nodded. "Okay, baby. You can fuck my tits."

Keith didn’t waste any time. He moved to straddle Shiro’s abdomen, putting the heavy bulge of his cock right over the flush of Shiro’s chest. Without even bothering to take his pants off, Keith unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock from his underwear. He let it flop down onto one of Shiro’s tits, the head just brushing under a red nipple.

“Fuck,” Keith said, biting his lip. He grabbed his cock, pressing the head into Shiro’s nipple and swirling precome over the abused flesh. Shiro jolted, moaning. Keith’s eyes were liquid heat on where his cock was pressed to Shiro’s tit. “Does it sting?”

The precome did sting around the bite, but it felt good. Shiro liked Keith’s precome marking him up and claiming him. “A little,” he murmured breathlessly. His mouth ran dry just staring at the flushed tip of Keith’s cock, and he imagined how salty and musky it would taste on his tongue. “Baby—”

“Press them together,” Keith ordered, pulling back a moment to watch. Shiro flushed, swallowing. He turned his head away, unable to meet Keith’s eyes when he gripped the sides of his pecs and pushed them together to create a perfect little space for Keith to fit his cock into. One metal hand gripped one tit, the other one flesh. “F-Fuck, Shiro. You turn me on so much.”

“Yeah?” Shiro asked, breathless, desperate to please but at his absolute limit. “I couldn’t have guessed.”

Keith snorted, rutting his cock between Shiro’s pecs. Those beautiful, long lashes fanned over Keith’s cheeks when he closed his eyes, but Shiro couldn’t focus on anything but Keith’s cock moving between his tits. God. He loved Keith’s cock so much, so thick and pretty, he wanted —

“Let me taste you,” Shiro begged, pleading with his eyes. “Let me get you nice and wet for me, baby. Please. I need it.”

Keith nodded, breathless. His cock twitched, dribbling a couple drops of precome over Shiro’s sternum when he finally brought it to Shiro’s plush, open lips.

Shiro kissed the head, sighing gratefully, the scent of musk and cock overwhelming him. His eyes slipped shut, and Keith shifted, sliding the head of his cock into Shiro’s mouth.

One of Keith’s hands came down to brush the bangs from Shiro’s face, and Shiro moaned around Keith’s girth. Keith slid in deeper and deeper, until the head of his cock was brushing the back of Shiro's throat.

“Can’t believe how cockhungry you are,” Keith murmured, low and heated.

Shiro moaned in agreement. With his head back against the pillow, it was impossible to bob the way he wanted. He used his tongue to brush the vein on the underside of Keith’s dick, and Keith shifted deeper until Shiro’s nose pressed to the scratchy fabric of his pants. Shiro wished he could inhale at least some of Keith's musk.

And then Keith pulled his cock back. Shiro made a pained noise, aimlessly trying to capture at least the head back into his mouth, but Keith gripped his cock and pulled it away. “Keith, baby, no, I —”

“I’m fucking your tits,” Keith stated firmly, and Shiro sunk his head back into the pillow, giving a fitful whine and relenting himself to his fate. His hands had fallen from his tits, but he pressed them back together. Now wet, Keith’s cock slid between them with ease, and Keith’s hands cupped Shiro’s on his chest. “O-Oh, fuck, that’s good.”

Shiro wished he could take Keith's cock in his mouth, but all he could do was manage to kiss the head on the upstroke. Keith would pause, letting Shiro lick the precome that drooled from his slit, and then he’d start rutting into Shiro’s tits again.

“Feel good, baby?” Shiro asked, face flushed and breathless. He glanced up at Keith, who looked half wild with desire.

“Yeah,” Keith confirmed, tossing his head back and groaning. Shiro’s tits were wet with precome and saliva, and Keith’s cock felt good between them. “R-Really good, Shiro. I love you.”

“I know, baby. I love you too,” Shiro murmured, moaning gratefully when Keith paused to let him tongue the slit of his cock. “Are you close?”

Instead of replying, Keith nodded. He pressed Shiro’s tits tighter together, grip rough and bruising. It made Shiro’s own neglected cock twitch in his pants, and his hips hitched up into nothing.

Keith thrust with renewed vigor, mouth falling open, eyes never leaving where his cock was buried between Shiro’s pecs. The sight of his red and leaking cock thrusting between Shiro's generous cleavage was obscene. “Oh, fuck, Shiro, Shiro, I’m —”

And then he was blowing a huge load all over Shiro’s tits. He jerked his cock through it, stripping sticky and hot come all over Shiro’s chest, eyes scrunched and brows furrowed. Keith gave a high-pitched keening whine, and some spurted all the way up to Shiro’s face, landing over his parted mouth.

“That’s it, baby. Come all over my tits. Mark me up, that’s it,” Shiro murmured, rubbing it in. Keith’s cock still dribbled when he finally came down. The come stung Shiro’s bitten, abused nipples, and there were fingershaped bruises already forming on his tits in the shape of Keith’s hands. Shiro ran a come-slick finger over his nipple before bringing it up to lick clean.

And then Keith collapsed on top of him, startling a laugh out of Shiro. His flesh hand was squished between their bodies, but he used his prosthetic to reach up and run through Keith’s hair soothingly.

Keith buried his face between the crook of Shiro’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in. “Felt good,” he mumbled, though it was hard to hear when he was half-heartedly biting at Shiro’s skin.

“Yeah?” Shiro asked, pleased.

“Yeah,” Keith replied, sighing. He pulled back to examine Shiro’s chest, awestruck. “Your tits are going to be sore.”

“It’ll make me think of you,” Shiro said, eyelids dipping low again. His cock was still hard and aching in his slacks, and he gave Keith a beseeching stare. “But that’s not what I’m worried about right now.”

Keith’s lips curved, amused. He trailed his hand down, unbuttoning Shiro’s pants. He spat in his palm before going back in, not even bothering to take Shiro’s heavy and hard dick out before he started jerking him.

It was too dry, too rough, but that was just how Shiro liked it. He jolted in Keith’s grasp, gasping, hips twitching up into that warm, calloused palm.

“Oh, fuck, Keith, just like that,” Shiro moaned, the rest of his words swallowed by Keith’s mouth. The kiss was messy and all consuming, like Keith was adamant on possessing and owning every part of Shiro’s body.

Shiro was already worked up from the titfuck, and he still had the aftertaste of Keith’s come in his mouth. His hands moved, roaming the hard planes of Keith’s body, across the lean muscle that rippled under his wandering palms. Keith pulled back from the kiss to lay biting kisses along Shiro’s jaw, the skin turning splotchy red under his mouth.

“Come,” Keith murmured, nosing along Shiro’s ear. His breath was hot and puffing along the shell, and Shiro bucked up, pleasure coiling when Keith thumbed the slit. “Come  _now_.”

Shiro did.

“Keith, oh, fuck, baby,” Shiro gasped, breath hitching on a long moan as he spilled white onto Keith’s fingers, soaking his briefs. He buried his face Keith’s chest, resting his forehead along his sternum as he came. “I love you, baby, I love you —”

“I know,” Keith whispered, hoarse. “I’ve got you. I love you too. So much, Shiro. More than anything."

Keith’s words were instantly soothing. They settled back onto the bed together with Keith still straddling his waist. The hot come cooled fast, leaving Shiro feeling sticky and overspent. For a long while, neither of them moved, until Keith pulled his hand out of Shiro’s pants to smear onto Shiro’s chest, creating more of a mess than there already was.

“Keith,” Shiro chided, staring down at his chest. The sight was obscene. The pillows of his pecs were covered in dry come, and his nipples were bitten raw and red. They throbbed with every heartbeat, and Shiro looked up to find that Keith was staring at his chest too.

“I didn’t think you’d let me,” Keith admitted, voice low, soft, and raspy. “I should have asked sooner.”

“Was that what you did?” Shiro asked, head flopping back to the pillow to stare up at the ceiling. He was still a bit breathless, and his flushed chest heaved with every breath. He raised a wry eyebrow, huffing. “You asked?”

Keith actually flushed, guilty. “I — I might have been a little demanding.”

At that, Shiro’s lips quirked, and he patted the muscle of Keith’s thigh, eyes hopelessly fond. “Hey, baby. It’s okay. I liked it.”

Keith nodded, moving to rest his head down onto the pillows of Shiro’s pecs, uncaring of the mess that dried there. It wouldn't be the first time come soaked Keith's face.

Those beautiful, stormy grey eyes slipped closed, and Shiro figured his pecs would be pretty comfortable, padded as they were. They’d always been Keith’s favorite pillow. Shiro wrapped a strong arm around him, the prosthetic coming up to tangle in Keith’s hair, sorting through the worst of the knots.

They fell asleep like that, and Shiro woke up the next morning with Keith’s dick already between his pecs. And if that became a new morning routine, then Shiro could never find it in him to complain.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> treat them gently, keith.
> 
> *goes into witness protection after posting this* also i know i usually write in present tense but i'm experimenting with writing so don't come @ me
> 
> if you liked it please please comment and leave kudos!!! it means the world to me!!
> 
> talk to me about shiro's bara tiddies on [twitter](https://twitter.com/palavin_)


End file.
